


Let's Face Reality.

by Claire_Cooper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Attraction, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Multi, New Friends, One-Sided Attraction, Past Regrets/Mistakes, Regret, Reminiscing, The Author Regrets Everything, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cooper/pseuds/Claire_Cooper
Summary: Where Kaida finally gets the balls to admit how she feels to Kuvira but is soon taken aback when she realizes her childhood friend is happily engaged and to be married to her least favorite cousin. Upon hearing this Kaida goes off to a bar to wallow in her own self pity and in doing so meets someone new who catches her attention or the other way around.A young fire bender does confront her and even offers to let her share in her pain while Kaida at first wants no part of this eventually she gets annoyed and starts to vent to her telling the tale of how she came from being full of confidence to sorrow by just two words alone.Kaida belongs to meKuvira, Bataar Jr. belongs to NickelodeonAnd Tanza belongs to my friend PeytonRideCullen





	Let's Face Reality.

Kaida's P.O.V.

So I suppose your wondering why I'm sitting here by myself in this low style bar. Oh-.. How rude of me, I'm Kaida. Kaida Beifong. I know it's even more shocking to see a well known family name in a place like this but eh beggers can't be choosers.

I'm here for my own reasons wallowing my own sorrows away it's what I am good at these days. Right now I'm just drinking some very low grade Sake or finishing it since the bartender handed me another. I don't remember ordering it and frankly I think he knew I was a little out of it when he told me" The lady over there ordered it." He said pointing behind him. I looked off seeing a- what I guessed was a fire bender. Woman a little younger then me but not by much. She looked like a fire bender from where I stood. She's got fiery red hair styled in a pixie bob/cut of sorts and the signature amber eyes of firebenders.

I was about to go off and questioned why she bothered when she stood up and moved towards me. Taking a seat next to me as if she knew me. She had this condescending grin on her face that told me she had a right to be here and if I had anything to say just go ahead and say it, like an idiot that I am I did. "Who the hell are you, why are you buying drinks for strangers. Don't you know that can give people the wrong idea..?" I said trying to sound as annoyed as I was inside but my voice just didn't seem to have it in me as much as I would have liked.

Her grin didn't seem to disappear only fade a little but it was still there and mocking her as she spoke." You look like you needed another, I was only trying to be nice so excuse me for having a heart." She replied but her tone didn't sound offended or even angry more like she was amused. I brushed it off and looked in another direction, any direction. I was in no mood to be bothered." Ya-well thank you for the drink but I'm not in the mood for company so- could you go please." I requested this time even my tone seemed to drop a little more like I just didn't have it in me to fight anymore.

She seemed to notice and her expression changed for a brief moment but I still noticed. " Look you just looked lonely, I just wanted to give you company.. you look like hell why not let it out.. talk about it what harm could it do." She questioned. I was once again growing back to an annoyed state." I don't converse with strangers thank you but please leave me alone." I requested once more but again she didn't seem to be listening to me that or she was deaf and I highly doubted that. The red head merely chuckled at me before speaking." You're right how rude of me, I am Tanza, grand daughter to the once scary and once upon a time fire lord Azula." She said as if she we're taunting but she was also speaking the truth Kaida knew that much.

I was a little shocked that a royal member of the fire nation was standin- er sitting before me but she didn't seem to care any more then I did." Beifong-.. Kaida Beifong." I found myself responding back too. I don't even know why I did maybe I did want to talk to someone but my pride wouldn't allow it. Tanza grinned at this." Great to meet you, now what's got you sulking in this place, I know there are nicer bars in Republic city.. so why did you come to sulk here..?" She asked and once again she seemed to have found a way to annoy me. " I am not sulking, I just had a bad day and I wanted a break okay.. no one really knows about this place, at least not anyone I want to know." I admitted.

Tanza seemed more intrigued." So why are you here then, I mean yeah I get it's secluded and not many people know about it but that doesn't tell me why you came here-" I cut her off feeling more aggravation shoot through me." Why in Vaatu's name do you even care?" I found myself snipping out at her catching her by surprise.

Yet she didn't seem to relent." Because as I stated before people only come to sulk in bars for their own personal reasons. So what is your reason..?" She said watching me." Is it money trouble-.. no who am I kidding your family is loaded.. family troubles..?" She continued but I showed little to no sign of giving in and then she hit the money." Love troubles..?" I guess she witnessed me tense up or look away because she stopped afterwards.

It was just silence for the longest time or at least felt like it before she spoke." So who broke your heart..?" She asked her tone seemed a little more gentle if not saddened for me. I didn't need pity and I sure as hell wasn't going to give in." Look I don't know why you care but I don't need your pity and I certain-" This time I was cut off when I looked at her, her amber eyes glowing as she glared down at me." I don't pity you, I don't know nor care enough to pity you, I just want you to let it out okay, that's it tell me what happened and why your in a dirty place like this." Tanza demanded.

The bartender glared at her and she looked back." No offense but you should really hire someone to clean this place." She suggested before glancing back to me." So.. what happened..?" She asked once more. I sighed in frustration before responding." It's-.. It's a bit of a long story." I said gently.

Tanza's posture relaxed a little as she leaned into her chair." This place is open all night.. and I've got no where special to be." She told me before I finally gave in." I guess I should start with how I met her.." I noticed Tanza's eyes widened a little." Yeah the person I love is another woman if you don't like it I'll leave right now." I said firmly showing I no longer had any care what people thought of who I fell for and still loved even now.

Tanza shook her head." No-.. no go ahead I, I want to hear it." She said gently. I let out one last sigh before starting. I told Tanza everything, from the moment I first met her to the moment I realized I loved her and everything in between.

"Damn, your own family kicked you out thinking you stole from an entire city of people and only two out of them actually believed you we're innocent?" Tanza said sounding shocked and yet intrigued. I nodded." Yeah..needless to say I was really-..really angry and hurt.. and I still am. I still want nothing to do with them." I said firmly, I had expected Tanza to try and talk sense into me like everyone else but she didn't even try she just nodded her head as if she understood why I was hurt and why I refused to let it go.

"So I understand a lot of what you're telling me but.. what brought you here." The red head asked gesturing to the bar table the way now sitting in. I let out another sigh." I am here because-.. because I'm foolish, I had finally gotten the nerve to go and tell her how I felt and since she was close by I figured maybe I could even talk her into giving this up.. running away together stupid stuff like that." I had explained." But-..some things just we're never meant to be." I said before I thought back to the that broke me.

 

\----------------------------------A few hours ago--------------------------------------- 

"Okay, Kaida.. you can do this, she's your best friend.. you can do this." I kept telling myself as I paced by her camp site. I could see easily just what tent she was in, anyone could figure it out. She was never the type to make herself look big or important but Kaida always knew." All right just go down there and tell her how you feel. The worst that can happen is that she tells you she never wants to see you- ugh.. this is going to be harder then I thought." I continued talking as if someone was near before eventually building up any courage I had and headed into her camp.

I was stopped by a few men if not more who thought I had intended on harming them, that's when I saw her. She pushed out from her tent and stepped out raising her hand." Easy men, she's no threat but an ally, so stand down." She demanded in a firm tone to which they stepped back. She approached me as if she would approach an old friend she hadn't seen in years so pretty accurate when we both met in for a rather awkward yet needed hug.

"Kaida.. holy-.. spirits it's been years.." She said giving me a small smirk." Still kicking men to the curb I assume..?" She asked with the smirk growing even bigger as I laughed." Oh you have no idea.." I said with a chuckle as she led me to her base." I have so much to tell you Kaida, the things I've done and the changes I've made you will not believe it." She said sounding hopeful.

She had so much pride in her voice it was always hard to tell if what she was doing was wrong by any means. For a moment even I believed she was doing no wrong. She explained all the things she had done and all the changes she made, how she made Ba Sing Sei better and I believed every word because deep down I knew she was doing this to make it easier for the lower folk, the people who had no chance, no change or no real choice.

Deep down Kuvira thought everything she was doing was for the greater good and I believed she did too even if it was just my heart wanting me to believe it, I did. They say love makes you blind I guess this was more then true for some. The more we spoke the more my confidence grew to the point where I had to say something otherwise I'd chicken out.

"Kuvira wait before you continue and believe me I'd love to hear everything there is something I want to tell you." I said feeling confident and ready to tell her everything and apparently so was she.

"Before you do, I haven't even told you one of the best things that's happened to me." She said looking at me with excitement and something else I couldn't place." Oh yeah and what's that..?" I responded giving her a small smile. I was happy that she was excited and full of spirit but her next words- those two stupid words broke mine without even trying.

"I'm Engaged." 

Just like that everything stopped for me. I literally felt sick, my whole world came crashing down around me as I heard those two words I never wanted to hear.. at least not like this." Y-You-..you're what." I was surprised I could utter out anything let alone one word but she took my surprise as a good thing and continued on as my heart continued to break.

"Yes isn't it amazing, Bataar proposed. You should have seen how nervous he was Kaida it was honestly and I hate using this word but it was cute even for him, you would have laughed had you saw his face." She said laughing at the moment all the while just completely oblivious to my pain with every word.

It was like a needle stabbing me over and over and digging deeper until I could barely breathe. I was about to speak when none other then Bataar himself came out to 'say hello' to me.

"Kaida-.. wow I- how are you doing." he said though it sounded as if he we're unamused by my presence. When he noticed my state I could have sworn, if I had been paying attention I would have noticed the grin, as small as it was, it was there. 

"OH Kuvira told you the good news, did she. Aren't you happy for her Kaida, your best friend and your cousin are going to be joined to wed once this is all over.. maybe Kuvira will even make you a maid of honor." He said though I could hear the snide joking in his voice as if it we're the most funniest thing he heard. Kuvira went unnoticed for a bit as if she was just happy to have him there and the more he was, the more he spoke about that damn wedding made me sick. 

"Of course I'll make her a bride's made Bataar, she's pretty much like a sister to me."

Ouch.. like the engagement wasn't a hard enough blow she had to go and say that on top of it all. I need to get out of here..

"Oh Kaida, you said you wanted to tell me something important." She said soon focusing her attention onto me, I noticed her frown faintly as she asked." A-are you all right Kaida.. you don't look to good." She admitted stepping towards me but my instinct kicked in and I stepped back catching her by surprise." I-I'm fine sorry I'm fine just shocked.. but yeah um congrats I-I'm so happy for you." I lied through my teeth, I could feel myself bleeding at my own lies.

"You know what, I honestly forgot what I was going to say.." I said quickly. I couldn't tell her not anymore, I had already lost her. To him of all people. I should have been happy for her, should have wished her the best and meant it but all I kept thinking staring at the two of them was-

Why couldn't it have been me..?  
What did he have that I didn't..?  
Was I not good enough..?  
Why not me..?

"Listen-u-uh.. I gotta go, I just reali-realized I'm missing something really important.." I remember saying before bolting out listening as she called for me to come back but I tuned it out as best as I could as I ran, I ran fast. I didn't even notice the tears and by the time I stopped.

I just fell, all the pain and heartache came at full force along with everyone else who had hurt me. I felt foolish, I felt hurt and angry and what was worse, I was sitting in the middle of no where crying my damn eyes out over a woman who saw me as a sister, a best friend but never a lover and it broke me. Once I was finished I headed towards Republic city. 

\---------------------------------- Present ---------------------------------------

"And that's what happened.." I finished looking up at Tanza who was staring at me, her eyes were not full of pity but sympathy, remorse and strangely empathy, like she knew the feeling all too well. It was by then I realized I was crying again because my face felt warm and it stung. I quickly wiped my eyes cursing myself for showing such weakness in front of a woman I barely knew.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up and she was holding something to me, it looked like a handkerchief with the fire nation crest on it." Take it-..look I can get it washed okay, take it please." She requested. I wasn't in any more of a mood to fight so I gave in and took it wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that.." She said gently." I can't even begin to tell you that, I can't imagine the hurt you went through hearing someone you love tell you-.. well yeah." Even Tanza didn't know how to respond to it but she wasn't done.

"You know Kaida if you ever need to talk, you should think about coming by the fire nation, I could use some cool people to hang out with.. thanks for telling me." She said softly. I strangely felt a little better.

My heart still hurt terribly but I felt better talking to her about it." Thank you Tanza.. for listening I mean, I know if I would have kept this in I probably would have done much worse to someone or myself." She admitted as she stood up. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways and strangely enough.. I looked forward to visiting the fire nation.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a continuation to this fic.
> 
> It is entitled: Keep on Running (Though the title is a work in progress.) 
> 
> The summary of the story is Kaida leaving to the one place Kuvira isn't involved and that's the fire nation. In this AU Kuvira does somewhat succeed in her attempt to take over most of the earth kingdom but agrees to leave Republic City be in exchange for her husband to be. Upon hearing of there marriage Kaida leaves to the fire nation and joins the Fire Nation Army. There is about a five-six year skip after that but I won't go into too much detail.


End file.
